grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Act 11.8: Ancient Demon's Attack
Chapter Navigation Missions Story= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Chaos= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Hatred= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Destruction= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? Ancient Demon's Attack Description "No need to be scared of an ancient demon." Dialogue Ronan: Grandiel... didn't recognize you? Kyle: Yeah! That's right! Kyle: I have no clue what the reason is. Cindy: I was able to tell by the flow of mana, but it really was teacher. Cindy: But... there was something different... Ronan: Haha... There is nothing very weird about it. Kyle: What do you mean nothing weird? Ronan: Most likely the person you met is the Grandiel of the past. Cindy: When teacher was younger? Ronan: This place is thousands of years in the past... Ronan: It is Aernas's ancient magic kingdom, Kounat. Cindy: Kounat... Kingdom? Ronan: Yes. It seems like through the time gap we were able to arrive at this time. Kyle: Thousands of years in the past... Lire: We were very confused at first too, but after combining the different things we each learned... Lire: We are sure that this is the ancient Kounat Kingdom. Lire: Though we do not know exactly when it is... Ronan: For now, we have decided to head to the city so that we can gather more information. Ronan: To find out exactly when this is... To see if we can figure out where everyone else is... Ronan: And also to figure out why we came to this time period... Kyle: Sounds good! Then let's depart! Ancient Demon Description "Why does my heart hurt?" Dialogue Ley: Are the monsters here always so ferocious? Lire: The spirits in the forest are lamenting. Lire: It seems some immense being is going berserk and it is making the monsters in the area crazy too. Cindy: Uhm... Cindy: That immense being... Cindy: Most likely is someone named Duel. Ronan: Did you say Duel? Ronan: Are you talking about the ancient demon Duel? Ley: What? The Duel that destroyed half of the demon world? Cindy: Eh? You know who he is? Ley: I know him quite well... Even now the elders of the demon world are on pins and needles when they hear his name... Ley: I don't understand what all the fuss is over a single ancient demon... Ronan: Ley. If it really is Duel then it will be dangerous. Ronan: We will not be able to take him on with just us. Ley: Hmph! If he appears, I'll deal with him so just sit and watch! Cindy: Are you serious? Ley: Of course I am... I'll be more than enough. Cindy: Uh, over there... Ley: Ohhh what! Cindy: That's the one called Duel... Cindy: What is he doing all of a sudden? Ronan: I do not know. Ronan: However, the Duel that we met in Aernas was not like this. Ley: It seems that Duel is currently in a deranged mode. Ley: I've heard that every thousand years, he'll become deranged and go crazy. Ley: It seems that, that is what's happening this time around. Lire: Then why do you think he suddenly collapsed? Lire: From the outside, it seems that he had some kind of reaction when he looked at you. Ley: I don't know either. What in the world is going on...? Ley: And... why does my heart hurt like this...? Duel: You... Duel: I see. You only look like her. Duel: Edna is already... Kyle: Huh? He just left without saying bye. Ley: ...... Video References Dungeon Navigation Category:Story